golf and sleepless nights
by 2lovemusic4life
Summary: stella and macy get the main house for a week. Now how did that happen


**this is my first fan fic story. sorry it if it's not that good.**

Macy *thought *

nick *_thought*_

Kevin ***thought***

both boys *_**thought***_

* * *

Here they were, Stella and Macy get to live in the main house for a week. how this happened... well lets just say that two sertion boys should not underestimate miss Macy Misa.

**flashback**

" hey guys, should you be doing that in the house" Macy said as she walked in the room to see Kevin swing a golf club and nick cleaning his.

"oh hey mace. we were just getting ready to go to the gold course" Kevin said putting his club away.

"can i come too" Macy asked

" mace you know this isn't min golf, there are no windmills and pretty castle's" Kevin laughed

" oh big boy golf" she said a little pissed off thinking they didn't think she could do it.

nick could tell she was getting upset "its just Little harder" he said.

Macy couldn't t believe that nick her own boyfriend didn't think she could do it and with that she came up with a plan to get them back "i know its just that i have always wanted to try playing golfing. Please Nick" she gave him her cue little puppy face that he could never say no to.

" alright" nick smiled " your just to cute to say no to.

"Thank you" she said " i will just go change into something cute and golfing" with that Macy walked away putting her plane into motion.

* * *

nick had just got done putting and sinking his ball into the third hole.

"that's 5 for me" he said picking his ball out of the hole.

"same for me" Kevin said writing the scores down.

Macy giggled " i got a 9, i beat you both"

Kevin was starting to wish they didn't bring her " mace how many times do i have to tell you. its the person with the lowest score that wins"

" how stupid of silly old me, sorry Kevin" she gave him a smiled. " hey guys i have a idea. maybe if we beat on something it will make me try harder. lets say you two win i will do your laundry for a week and if by some odd way i Win Stella and i get to live in the main hose for a week. what do you say"

Kevin and nick looked at each other than back to Macy

"deal" both boys said then they both shook her hand. nick smiled down and whispered good luck. Macy looked up at him and smiled " you too"

* * *

Macy went up to hit her first ball at the next hole "lets show these guys what i cam really do_"._She pulled back to swing and whacked the ball so hard that it went father than both nicks and Kevin's ball.

**_"holy crap" _**both boys thought

" so you have done this before" Kevin asked

" yep big golfing family" she said putting her club in her bag

" your dad teach you" nick asked

" nope my mom" and with that Macy walked away with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

at the end of the game Macy had creamed both of the Lucas boys.

"sorry for underestimating you mace" Kevin and nick said.

" its OK guys, but your still not getting out of the beat" and with that she walk to the car.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

here the boys were getting ready for bed in the small two bed guest house. Joe was in Stella's be ( he had won the game of golf in the fight for the bed because he was getting help from Macy back home) and Kevin who also won was in Macy's. poor nick was stuck with the floor.

It was 1:00 am and nick couldn't get to sleep. he got up and walked out of the guest house and headed to the pool. he stared at the water for a few moments the walked to the kitchen inside the main house to get something to drink.

as he was sitting on the barstol drinking his water he heard a noise. trying not to make a sound he climbed up the stairs to see Stella walking out of the bathroom and going into Joe's room. he also noticed that she had on one of his t-shirts. he smiled at this knowing he could use this as blackmail but also knew that Joe would be so happy to know this.

knowing that Stella was in Joes room he was starting to wonder what room Macy was in. he walked to his room and just cracked the door to show just the bed but there was no Macy. he was a little confused. he started making his way to Kevin's room thinking why would his girlfriend be in his brothers room and not his own.

nick opened Kevin's door all the way but there was still no Macy. now nick was starting to worry. he walked passed his room on his way down stairs when he heard a small sigh. we walked int to find Macy curled up in a big chair that could fit him and her together and still have room.

Macy was wrapped in nicks favorite blanket and was also wearing that hoddie he had on the other day.

he couldn't hold in the grin on his face as he saw this beautiful girlfriend wrapped in his things with a smile on her face.

as mush as he loved watching her sleep he knew that is she stayed like that all night in the morning she would be sore and he didn't want that.

"mace, baby wake up. you need to move to the bed" he gently shock her waking her up.

"nick what are you doing in my room" she said half asleep

nick laugh " Macy this is my room you are just sleeping in it for a week.

fully away now Macy just rolled her eyes and moved to the bed " whatever Lucas"

as she got into bed she felt someone getting in on the other side. " what are you doing Lucas. you sleep in the guest house remember"

" i know but i cant sleep on that floor" he started giving his sad face trying to get her to let him stay

" fine, but only for tonight" Macy rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. they were both asleep withing in seconds.

* * *

Everynight for the rest of the week nick would sneak in top the main house and go up to his room and crawle into bed with Macy to sleep. he found the sound of her even breathing calming him as well as the smell of her hair.

it was the same for Macy as well. she would stay awake till nick came in. only then would she find herself able to fall asleep to the sound of his breathing which was like a lullaby only for her.

Stella had found out one night when she couldn't sleep. they looked so cute together so she never said anything.

Joe and Kevin even found out one night when they both woke up as nick was walking out the door. they followed him and when the saw him in bed with Macy they weren't to worry for they knew they were only sleeping and nothing else.

* * *

the week was over so that meant the beat was over. they boys moved back into the main house and the girls were back in the guest house.

the first few nights back in the guest house Macy kept having trouble sleeping. she didn't know why she couldn't sleep and it was making her very tired and mad. this was the fith night in a row that she found herself wide awake and unable to fall asleep.

walking out of the guest house she noticed nicks light was on so she walked right into the main house, straight up to his room and right into his bed.

nick heard his bedroom door open and looked up from the book he was reading to see his very tired girlfriend walking in and getting in his bed. "hey mace what are you doing up and in my bed, not that i am complaining"

Macy turned to him " i cant sleep without you next to me now turn off your light and go to sleep"

nick did what he was told then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

this went on for about another week till Joe told them to just move Macy's things into nicks room.

that night after all her things were unpacked and put away in his room they were laying in his bed in each others arms. Macy's eyes we starting to close when she whispered in nicks ear " i love you" then falling asleep. Nick smiled then kissed her forehead. he then smiled saying " i love you too". he closed his eyes to sleep missing the smile growing on Macy's face.

* * *

thanks for reading


End file.
